crying again
by IuIuhan
Summary: Keputusan tersulit yang harus kuambil adalah ketika sudah terlalu sakit untuk bertahan namun terlalu sulit untuk melepaakan...aku terlalu mencintaimu, tidak mungkin aku berpaling dari mu walaupun kau sendiiri sudah mengkhianatiku. /hunhan pairing
1. Chapter 1

Author : lulu

Crying Again

.

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku mencintai mu. Aku mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri,sehuna.." luhan

"Maafkan aku, lu sepertinya aku mencintainya..." sehun

"Aku ingin mempertahanka mu, tapi aku tidak mungkin mempertahan kan sesuatu yang sudah tidak menginginkan ku lagi.." luhan

"Sepertinya aku semakin mencintainya lu... mianhae..." Sehun

"Sehuna, apakah kita harus bercerai, aku masih mencintaimu asal kau tahu.."

.

.

.

.

"Baek, tak bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini... kau menyakiti sahabat musendiri baek..." chanyeol

"Cih, aku hanya menerima cinta yang diberikan kepadaku, tidak lebih, aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku.." baekhyun

"Baek, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku..?" Luhan

"Luhan sahabatku yang manis, suamimu sendiri yang menggodaku..." baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

**coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : lulu

**Crying Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang begitu cerah, dengan matahari yang baru saja menampilkan diri dan udara yang dingin-bisa dibilang sangat , sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, salju yang turun membuat kota itu-seoul terlihat semakin indah.

Dipinggir jendela sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah itu terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang temenung atau lebih tepatnya mengamati jalanan sekitar yang dipenuhi salju lupakan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya membuat diri nya terlihat semakin manis.

"Indah" gumam namja itu yang diketahui bernama xi luhan atau lebih sering dipanggil luhan.

"Ya, mereka indah, sama sepertimu, luhanie"

Luhan memekik kaget mendapati seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkannya kata kata lupakan kecipan kecil di kepalanya membuat pipi namja itu tiba tiba memanas.

"Kau sudah bangun sehunie?"

"Hmm aku sudah bangun sejak 1 jam yang lalu kau tak menyadarinya hanya karena melihat salju salju bodoh lebin memilih melihatnya dari pada melihat suamimu yang tampan ini eoh" ucap sehun merajuk, dan jangan lupakan bibir nya yang sudah dikerucutkan seperti anak kecil.

Luhan membalik badannya menatap suaminya itu.

"Hahaha kau marah karena aku melihat salju salju itu eoh? Kkk kau sangat kekanak kanakan sehunie"

"Babyyyyyy"

"Hahaha aku bercanda, mianhae sehunie" luhan kemudian memeluk sehun, yg tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh namja itu.

"Saranghae xi luhan jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado saranghae oh sehun"

"Jangan pernah berpisah, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Ya... jangan pernah berpisah...Jeongmal saranghae oh sehun" gumam luhan sambil memejamkan matanya pada cerukan leher namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

~Crying again~

"Kyungie baby, pelan pelan sayang" terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan sedang berusaha berjalan menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan namja cantik dengan mata bulat dan membuat nya terlihat semakin imut.

"Jonginiee ppali kyungie ingin bertemu luhanie hyung kyungie sudah merindukannya yeobo" seru kyungsoo dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Jadi kyungie lebih merindukannya dari pada aku eoh?" Tanya jongin-namja berkulit tan dengan intonasi yang dibuat sedih dan jangan lupa bibir nya yg dikerucutkan membuatnya semakin terlihat kekanak kanakan kkk.

"Kkk jonginie, bagaimana bisa aku merinndukanmu, kita kan bertemu setiap saat baby" ucap kyungsoo yang membuat jongin tentu saja semakin memanyunkan mulutnya "oww cutely seme" batin kyungsoo.

"Kkk babyyyy aku tidak merindukanmu tapi tentu saja aku mencintaimua, jeongmal saranghae yeobo"

Cup

Kyungsoo mencium bibir jongin sekilas

"Kkk kau belajar menggombal dari siapa eoh" kekeh jongin.

"Aku tidak belajar, itu dari hatiku jonginie" sekarang giliran kyungsoo yang merajuk karena sebal dengan jongin yg mengatainya seperti itu.

"Baby jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga kau tau" bisik jongin kemudian mengcup bibir tipis kyungsoo

Blush

"Aish lupakan, kajja kita cari luhanie hyung jonginie"

"Nenene baby jangan terlalu bersemangat -_-"

"Aish jonginie baby luhanie hyung itu hyung ku satu satunya aku tidak pernah berpisah darinya kecuali sejak dia menikah dengan sehunie hyung dan aku menikah dengan mu jonginie baby, tentu saja aku merindukannya"

"Kude kude tapi jangan memanggil sehun seperti itu, kau hanya boleh memberi panggilan itu padaku baby... dan luhan -_- arra" tentu saja jongin menyebut nama luhan dengan terpaksa atau bahkan sangat sangat terpaksa.

"Ne jonginie" jawab kyungsoo patuh dan memeluk tangan jongin menuju apartemen hyungnya.

~Crying again~

Cklek

"Tidak dikunci" gumam namja cantik itu

"Hyuuung ini aku kyungieeee!" Teriak kyungsoo dengan semangat tentu berjalan menuju kamar luhan dengan tentu saja masih menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya memeluk tangan jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka kamar luhan dengan hati hati dan mendapati sehun dan luhan yang sedang berpelukan.

"Kyaaaaa kalian sangat romantiiiis!"

"Ck masih pagi dan kalian sudah berpelukan saja" dengus jongin, karena ehm iri oleh kemesraan mereka.

Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya pada sehun dan menghambur memeluk dongsaeng nya.

"Kenapa selalu ada saja yang mengganggu kami -_- jinjja -_,-"

T

B

C


End file.
